Conventionally, there is an air conditioning apparatus that has an outdoor unit that has a compressor and an outdoor heat exchanger, an indoor unit that has an indoor heat exchanger, and a liquid refrigerant connection pipe and a gas refrigerant connection pipe that interconnect the outdoor unit and the indoor unit, and which performs an operation in which refrigerant circulates in the order of the compressor, the outdoor heat exchanger, the liquid refrigerant connection pipe, the indoor heat exchanger, the gas refrigerant connection pipe, and the compressor. Additionally, as such an air conditioning apparatus, there is, as described in patent document 1 (International Publication No. 2015/029160), an air conditioning apparatus where a liquid pressure adjusting expansion valve that reduces the pressure of the refrigerant flowing through the liquid refrigerant connection pipe in such a way that the refrigerant is in a gas-liquid two-phase state is provided in an outdoor liquid refrigerant pipe that interconnects the outdoor heat exchanger and the liquid refrigerant connection pipe. That is, in this air conditioning apparatus, when performing the operation in which the refrigerant circulates in the order of the compressor, the outdoor heat exchanger, the liquid refrigerant connection pipe, the indoor heat exchanger, the gas refrigerant connection pipe, and the compressor, two-phase conveyance of the refrigerant, in which the refrigerant in the gas-liquid two-phase state is made to flow into the liquid refrigerant connection pipe and is sent from the outdoor unit side to the indoor unit side, is configured to be performed by the pressure reduction in the liquid pressure adjusting expansion valve.